Wedding at the Evans'
by TearsOfARose
Summary: When Lily get's called home for her sister's wedding when she's required a date who will go with her? Mostly just JL fluff! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is going to basically be a bunch of James and Lily fluff. Also, I sadly do not own Harry Potter :'( if I did I would not be making fanfiction I would also be married to Sirius Black LOL

As another rolled up piece of paper hit my curly, red hair I didn't read this one. It was the tenth that had hit me in the past twenty minutes and I was trying to pay attention in History of Magic. Sure this is the absolute most boring class at Hogwarts, but I really don't want to read yet another letter from James Potter asking me out. In the beginning I had thought that James honestly liked me, he was so kind and he would always compliment me, but I soon came to realize he just liked to bug me. James and his friends who called themselves The Marauders would pick on me, my friends, and Severus. Severus Snape and I are no longer friends, but he was my first magical friend and though he is always calling me a mud-blood I can't help but stand up for him. Luckily this was my last year at Hogwarts and though I love it there so much, I was ready to never see James Potter and his shaggy, black hair ever again!

Another piece of paper hit my head and bounced off falling in front of headmaster, Dumbledore's feet. I blushed when he stooped down to pick up the paper, his long, white beard touching the ground. His bright, wise, eyes wrinkled with his smile as he read what James had written, "Miss Evans," he said handing me the paper, "James has something to say to you." This made me blush even hard and I knew that my face was matching the color of my hair at this point. Seeing my embarrassment he was kind enough to explain the reason he was in our class, "I need to talk to you Miss Evans," he said as he turned around and led me out of the classroom.

There were a few calls from my classmate's asking me what I did wrong, but I knew he was here to talk to me about a completely different matter. Once we were in the hallway with the door closed he began to speak, "As you must know your sister is getting married soon," he began, "and your parents asked my permission to allow you to leave school so that you can be there for her. They requested that you bring a classmate as a date. Is this all okay with you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, no problem." I said taking a deep breath as I began to think about who I would bring with me.

"Well, please give me the person's name by tonight, you leave in three days. Now, you may head back to class." He said in his usual kind voice and I hurried into the classroom. Once I was inside I put my head to my desk in frustration.

"What's wrong?" my friend Alice asked my with concern in her voice.

"I have to bring a date to my sister's wedding." I moaned back, we both knew that there was no one I could bring. I didn't have many guy friends because I was such a bookworm and the few guys I did know were either an ex-boyfriend of mine or boyfriend of one of my friends.

"What are you going to do?" Alice whispered back.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I'll probably say that I'm bringing someone and then make an excuse."

He three days went by fast, I tried to wrack my brain for a guy and I packed. Luckily I wasn't in the wedding so I didn't need a special dress, I also told my sister and mom that my date was going to be a day late. There is enough bad blood between Petunia and I cannot face her teasing that not even my "freak friends" want me.

"Bye!" Alice cried as she threw her arms around me. Frank, Alice's boyfriend, moved to hug me goodbye too and then my other friends began to hug me goodbye.

As a walked out of the portal and headed to Dumbledore's office I could hear my friends calling after me to remind me to write and think about them.

I dragged my stuff as I dreadfully made my way to the office, I would have to spend an entire week pretending to be really close with my sister and making excuse after excuse. I could already tell that this was going to be a long, hard week.

"Good you're here." Dumbledore said as I walked into his office, "Grab onto my arm, you are going to apparate beside me." I latched onto his arm and then I felt the familiar feeling of apparation. I had never liked it, but it was the best way to get places fast and it only lasted a little while.

"Can't you even come into a building in a normal fashion!" I heard my sister snap the second we arrived.

I looked over to see my professor's reaction, but he had already disappeared, "Petunia," I sighed already annoyed, "it was the fastest way, did you forget how far away my school is?"

She just snorted and left the room, before following her I let out an exasperated sigh and rolled my emerald green eyes. This is only the beginning.

"Lily!" my mum greeted me with a hug, "How was your trip?" I knew that she wouldn't understand that is what not really a trip, so I just said I was tired and headed up to my room. I spent the rest of the day lying in my bed trying to think up an excuse for why my date wouldn't show up.

"Lily!" I heard my dad yell, "Get up, the guests are going to be arriving soon!" we were having a small party in our lawn today. I rolled out of bed moaning and stumbling to my trunk.

I threw on a yellow dress that frilled out in a really cute way with a small brown belt and ended a little above my knees with brown ankle boots. The outfit looked good in my head, but when I looked in the mirror I realized that it was adorable. I then brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, making sure to take as long as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you SO much everyone who has read and enjoyed my store! Enjoy another chapter! Pretty please with sugar on top R&R! 3 you all!

I had been in my room for three hours getting ready and my mum walked in when I was putting a random bracelet on that I wasn't going to wear. She looked at me funny, "Lily what are you doing? You've been up here forever and your date is waiting!"

This got my attention, "My d-d-date?" I sputtered out.

"Yeah, and if I do say so he is a very good looking young man." she gave me a look that said that she wished she was me. Before I got too creeped out by my mother's comment I threw of the bracelet and ran out the door.

It was when I saw the familiar black messy hair that I got even more confused, I grabbed his arm and dragged him away, "Potter," I hissed, "what are you doing here?" usually I would be mad at this, but right now I was just curios.

"Lily," his hazel eyes bore into my green ones, "don't be mad. I know that you didn't have a date and I know that you and your sister don't have a great relationship so you can kick me out, but I just couldn't let you face this yourself."

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping, "What?" was all I could force myself to say.

"I honestly can't let you face this alone," he looked sincere, "I talked to Dumbledore about it and he agreed. I promise I wont be annoying and if I make one mistake you can kick me out." He looked like he was pleading.

I didn't know what to think or say, "Well," I began, "if we are going to pull off being a couple we'll have to get along. So, truce?" he gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen, it wasn't even a smirk, he then held out his arm for me to take. As we began our walk to the crowd I leaned over closer to him so that my mouth was close to his ear, "James, thank you." I then hugged his arm.

He put his hand on mine and then we began to socialize with my sister's guests. I was a little surprised at how easy it was to pretend to like James and I liked it a lot more than hating him.

"Where's Petunia?" asked her fiance, Vernon Dursley, he is as bad as his name. Vernon is a huge man who is extremely bitter and when my sister finally had to tell him that I was a witch his response was, "Well at least my Tuny isn't a freak like that thing!" needless to say I don't like him very much.

"I think she's still getting ready." I said in my most pleasant voice.

"Hi, I'm James!" he said sticking out his hand.

Vernon looked at his hand disgusted, "Do you go to her school?" he asked hinting at the fact that he was aware of what I was.

"Yes," I realized that James realized about Vernon and he took on an excited tone, "Lily is the best in our school. She should show you sometime! Lily do you remember the time you turned that guy into a toad!"

I surpassed a giggle, "Yeah, how could I forget?" I began to play along, "I wouldn't turn him back for two weeks!"

Once Vernon ran away from us we let out our laughs, "Look at my little prankster apprentice!" James joked, "You did well young padawan," he pat me on the head.

I rolled my eyes at this, "I could out prank you any day, any time, any where." I knew as well as James that I could not out prank a marauder.

He gave me a funny look with a smirk plastered on his face, "Do you really believe that?"

"Oh sod off!" I gently pushed him, laughing and he laughed with me, "I might not be able to prank the way you can, but I can't be that bad at it."

His smirk became even more distinct, "I would really like to see that."

"Fine, you are going to teach me the art of pranking." I decided, "What's the plan?"

An evil smirk grew over James' face, "We are going to do the most ultimate of all ultimate pranks ever!" I could just see the plan formulating in James' brain, though it was cut short by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

There stood a girl with long, blonde hair and icy cold, blue eyes. She was hanging off the arm of a boy who had light, brown hair and green eyes. I knew these two, back before I moved to Hogwarts Amanda had been the bane of my existence and Jack was the boy who I had always had a brush on, "Hello, Lily." Amanda said smugly, she knew that I had always liked Jack.

"Hi-i-i, Jack, Amanda." I stuttered, too shocked to say anything else.

Luckily James understood and he walked forward with his hand out stretched, "Hello, I'm James Potter and you are?"

Amanda looked James out and I could tell that she liked James, though James had been so nice to me so far I knew him. I knew that James liked to snog hot girls and there was no doubt that Amanda was a hot girl, "Hi, I'm Amanda and this is my friend Jack."

"Boyfriend." Jack cut in and I looked down when he said that.

"This is my girlfriend Lily, do you guys already know each other?" James put his arm around me and looked down at me.

"We went to school together." Amanda informed him, never letting Jack talk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I didn't think so many people would like this, thank you! Enjoy!

"You are so lucky," James began, "I wish I knew Lily longer, but I've only had seven years with her. We have guys fighting over her at school, but she chose me." He said happily, but what he said wasn't true. No guys wanted to date me, the few that did James would torture.

"Really?" Amanda said in a way that I knew she was meaning to embarrass me, "No guys ever liked her, she was the girl that was awkward. Only had one boyfriend, but he was just dating her for a dare." It was true, Fred had only dated me because he was dares to and I had been so hurt.

Jack suddenly moved closer to me and began to trace his fingers on my arm, "You are looking really good, Lily." At that I lost control as I ran away crying.

I hid behind a wall that hid a garden, I sat there crying when I felt someone sit next to me and pull me into their arms. I felt James rock me back and forth and stroke my hair, it was surprisingly comforting, "You know," he whispered in my ear, "no boy is worth your tears and the only one that is will never make you cry."

I knew he was trying to comfort me, but I just didn't feel any happier, "I liked him for so long," I snuggled deeper into James, "and yet he never knew who I was, seven years and so many changes in myself and now he suddenly notices me." I cried.

James tightened his grip on me, "Lily, don't take this is a come on, but I noticed you before your changes and I know that so many others did. You are worth so much more than Jimmy acts."

I couldn't help but laugh at how James purposefully messed up Jack's name, "Why are you so nice to me?" I knew that what I said came out muffled, but I also knew that he heard me.

"You wont like my answer."

"I don't believe that." I answered.

"I am nice to you because I love you, the day I met you was the best day of my life. Though it was replaced by the next day and the day after that and each and every day after that." but he didn't stop there, "I love you for your temper, the way you treat your friends, I love how you are not afraid to stand up with me, how you ignore how your sister treats you, and I love that Snape calls you that dreadful name and yet you have never told him to sod off, you have only defended him. That is barely any things that I love about you." he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry that I have always bugged you so much, but that was the only way to get your attention."

"Have you ever heard of that attempt of becoming a girls friend first, aren't all those stories about friendship turning into true love?" I offered.

He let out a little laugh, but it wasn't filled with any amusement, "No, if I became your friend then that would be the only thing that we ever were. You would always think of me as your best friend and if I ever was able to get the guts up to tell you that I loved you…" he looked me in the eye, "well then you would never speak to me again. I'd rather you always yell at me than never even look at me."

I hugged James, over the few hours that he had been here everything I ever thought of him was beginning to change. I was growing scared that I would actually fall for him.

"Now, let's get back to that party!" he jumped up pretended to be happy, he pulled me up with him and kissed me on the forehead. It was a comforting kiss and he whispered, "I know that you can do this."

After that the day flew by and soon I was in bed after a nice long shower contemplating about James' big change, I was honestly glad that he had come to help me. There was a problem though, I knew without a doubt that I was beginning to fall for one James Potter and no way was that good. Once the realization fully hit me I was asleep.

"Rise and shine Sunshine!" I heard a voice yell as it opened up my curtains letting the light pool in. I let out a groan and buried my head in my pillow, "Come on Sleepyhead." I felt hands try to pull me up, but I kept hold of my pillow to my face. I then heard a deep laugh, "You aren't much of a morning person are you?" I threw my head back and let out another groan as I felt the hands tighten to make sure I didn't fall, "Come on, we have a long day."

"I don't wanna!" I tried to throw myself back onto my bead, but the person wouldn't allow me to.

"Your sister is about to come in here and do you really want it to be her to wake you up?" the voice asked with humor in its voice.

At that I jumped up and raced to my closet to pick out today's outfit, "You know," James said, still sitting on my bed, "if you picked out your outfit the day before it would be easier."

I grabbed black leggings, a long tan tank-top, and my black leather jacket as I ran into the bathroom to change. I then ran out while throwing on my grey converse, "No I wouldn't," I began to explain, "because once I woke up I would look at the outfit and hate it. In a few hours I'm going to look at this and wonder what I was thinking."

This got James confused, "But you look amazing right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

This got James confused, "But you look amazing right now?"

"Thank you!" I smiled as I ran a brush through my hair, "Now what did you say about my sister coming soon?"

"Oh, no, I just said that to get you up. Now that you are, we are going out." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door. Once we were walking around town for a while he explained, "Today your sister and mum are doing last minute wedding stuff so we are hanging out."

I laughed at this, "You don't even know your way around this town."

He looked at me as if the answer should be obvious, he pointed at me and said, "Tour guide." With the classic smirk on his handsome face.

I rolled my eyes, "Wipe that smirk away or you are going to end up in an alley all alone."

He laughed, "How does that work when I can just apparate away?"

"Oops," I laughed too, "didn't think about that." all of the sudden I spotted a group of girls, "Oh great," I mumbled, "bitch crew is coming." I then ducked behind James' back, ignoring the confused looks he was giving me.

"Fire-Hydrant?" one of the girls asked using one of my old nicknames that I hated more than Lilykins.

"Um, hi." I said giving a half wave, "This is James." he gave them a wave too and I could already see all of those girls swooning.

"Well, hello." Hannah began getting a little closer to James than I liked, "I'm Hannah. Now, how did Fire-Hydrant get such a good looking friend?" Hannah flipped her long brown hair and made her bright blue eyes bigger.

I waited for James to start flirting back, but he didn't. He actually looked insulted, "Lily? She is so beautiful…" he trailed off, but not in a bad way we just got lost in each other's eyes.

The girls cleared their throats which made us both jump, then James leaned over and whispered loudly, "Who are all these ugly girls?"

They walked away after that and I gave James a hug, never wanting to let go. He hugged me back, "You just keep saving me." I whispered in his ear and gave him a peck on his cheek.

He put his hand to his cheek, "Every time I save you can you do that?" he asked and I couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Because I can save you many more times, you know."

"Let's go," I said dragging him into the closest Starbucks.

He looked around in amazement, "What is this place," he smelled the air, "it smells so good here."

I laughed at his amazement, "It's called Starbucks, have you never heard of it before?"

"Never before had I smelled such a beautiful sent!" he stuck his nose in the air and took in a deeper breathe.

"Um, James." I said getting closer to him, "You haven't even tasted it yet."

"I get to taste it?" he asked excitedly, "Why are we standing around?"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the line, "What are you going to want to drink?" I asked him and watched as his eyes widened, "How about I choose for you?" I giggled. I knew he was going to like anything so I got him the same frappuccino as I always got and he was in heaven as we sat in front of the window drinking the coffee.

"Why don't they give this to us at Hogwarts?" James moaned as he took another gulp of the coffee.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, I get that this is good, but it's not that good."

"Are you kidding?" he let his jaw drop in an dramatic motion, "It's bloody amazing! I could marry this stuff!" he exclaimed.

"Now that's going to be a little creepy!" I laughed with him.

"Let's go out tonight to look at the full moon!" I girl who was passing by us gushed to her boyfriend.

I saw James stiffen when he heard this, I put my hand on his, "He's going to be all right." I comforted, "Peter and Sirius are there for him." he looked up at me shocked that I knew that they were illegal animagus and that Remus was a werewolf.

"You know?" he asked me.

"I found out fourth year," he still looked confused, though I was shocked he didn't remember, "there was a full moon and I wanted to go on a walk, but turns out when a werewolf smells a human he will attack. Then I saw a rat, a dog, and a stag help me. At first I was confused but then I realized that they were animagus. Once they had directed the werewolf far enough away the stag, you, came back and had me get on your back and galloped away."

"How'd you know it was me?" James asked.

"I didn't, but then when I was about to walk into the front door I looked back and you were still there." I let out a laugh, "As cliche as this sounds, your eyes are very distinct."

He let out a chuckle, "I remember that day very clearly, but I never knew you knew it was me."

"After that day those stupid nicknames made sense!"

He winked at me, "Why didn't you tell us you knew? Also why didn't you tell that we are illegal animagus?"

"Well I figured Remus didn't want anyone to know, considering he always lied where he was. There was no way I would intentionally hurt Remus. I didn't tell on you guys because I thought it was really sweet that you would go through that for your friend. James," I put my hand on his again, "you are a really great friend. As much as I hate to say it, I always really wanted to be one of your best friends."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I figured Remus didn't want anyone to know, considering he always lied where he was. There was no way I would intentionally hurt Remus. I didn't tell on you guys because I thought it was really sweet that you would go through that for your friend. James," I put my hand on his again, "you are a really great friend. As much as I hate to say it, I always really wanted to be one of your best friends."

He looked me in the eyes and I had to try really hard to not get lost in his eyes, "You realize you always had that chance, you just seemed to enjoy hating me too much."

I looked down in guilt, "Yeah I'm sorry about that." before we could say anymore my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

After the call was over I got up, "We need to head back to the house. We are going to some hotel for a fancy dinner."

We walked back in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence which surprised me. It was comfortable, at least I thought it was. Once the thought that it was comfortable floated into my mind I began to worry that James wasn't and that he would change his mind about me. I shook my head at that thought, he had waited seven years for me. Instead of that comforting me it just made me even more worried.

He nudged his shoulder with mine, "What are you thinking about?" he looked down with me with his eyelids half closed. Why does he have to be so good looking?

I debated telling the truth, but I couldn't bring myself, "I was just trying to figure out what I'm going to wear." I lied.

"You look fine right now." He said cautiously.

I laughed at him which seemed to surprise him, "We are going to a pretty nice place, so you get to throw on some khakis and a nice shirt while I have to think about what I'm going to wear."

"So what are you going to wear?" he asked me.

"Now, that," I pointed at him dramatically, "is where our problem lies." as we passed by one of my favorite stores I yelled, "Pit stop!" and dragged him in.

I was on a hunt for what was in the window and it luckily wasn't hard to find, "How do I look?" I asked James as I stepped out of the dressing room.

His jaw dropped, "You look amazing!" it was a navy dress that ended a little above my knees and it was loose after it left my waste. The dress wasn't noticeably loose until a did a twirl and it flared out.

I decided to buy and then we began to get to my house. My house was frantic with my mum running back and forth and my sister screaming, "This is when we duck and cover." I whispered and gently pulled James in the direction of my room.

I threw on the dress in my bathroom then walked out to finish getting ready, "Do all you girls throw outfits together like this?" he asked laying on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I was deciding upon a gold chain with a big heart or my simple chain with a ring in it.

He sat up on my bed, propping his head up with his arm and raised an eyebrow, "You dragged me into a random store to buy a spur of the moment outfit."

I let out a laugh, "I personally rarely do that, but I just love this dress." truth be told I usually do that, but I didn't want him to know that.

He let the subject drop, "What's that ring?" I had decided on the chain with the ring on it and had been hoping that he wouldn't notice.

I sat down next to him and flopped onto my back. As I stared at my ceiling I took a deep breath, "Before Hogwarts, before weird things were happening to me, my sister and I were best friends." I closed my eyes as the memories flooded back, "She was the only person on the planet who I trusted, we exchanged these cheap plastic rings. It was like our promise to always be there for each other. As we grew older we put them on chains. I haven't seen hers in a long time, but I treasure mine."

James didn't say anything, all he did was put his hand over mine and that was enough. We laid there for a long time until we heard my dad call our names.

"And we're off." James joked as we both made our way to my door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had everyone who was in the wedding and many who were going to the wedding. James and I were forced to sit five people away, I was stuck sitting next to my great aunt who always liked to pinch my cheeks. Once dinner was over everyone was still talking so I jumped up from the table and made my way out of the dinning room, I walked out the front door where the hotel had a huge field. It was raining so I took off my shoes and began to twirl, I loved the rain so much. While I was distracted dancing in the rain and forgetting about how bored I was I didn't notice the person following me out. Although I did hear them chuckle at my dancing.

I spun to face him, "What's so funny, Jams Potter? Haven't you ever danced in the rain?"

"Actually no-" once he said that I grabbed his hands and forced him to dance with me. I strongly believe that everyone needs to dance in the rain whenever possible, it is one of the great joys in life.

After a few minutes we flopped onto our backs and watched as the rain drops fell onto us, "Lily," James began, "will you promise me something?"

"What?" I asked curios as I turned my head to look at him instead of the crying sky.

He paused for a while, trying to think about how to say it, "When we get to Hogwarts, can things be different? No more of you hating me or me asking you out every second?"

I smiled, "I wouldn't want anything else!" I really didn't know how to respond to that, I agreed with him. Though if we weren't always fighting, then what were we going to be?

He let out a chuckle and changed the subject, "Your dress is going to be ruined."

I laughed with him, "I am going to have to tell you a secret," I began, "I am a witch." He let out a dramatic gasp and we both broke out into laughter.

For a reason unknown to me I woke up early the next day, then I realized that tomorrow was our last day here. Before coming here I had thought that this week would drag by and that I would be excited to go back to school. Now, the last thing I wanted was for this week to end, though James and I promised that things would be different between us I knew that this carefree attitude between us was going to end once we got back.

I slowly got out of bed and moved to my closet, I threw on a pink tutu with a white shirt and my black leather jacket. I realized that since we were going to a church it was probably not the best outfit, but it would bug my sister and it looked cute on me.

When James walked into my room, looked me up and down, and smiled. I stuck my tung out at him, "Ready?" I asked as we left my room.

As we sat in the seats of the church James leant over to me, "Are you sure that you are okay with not being in the wedding?"

"I was never expecting anything." I reassured him and we went back to watching my sister yell at the priest.


	7. Chapter 7

At the rehearsal dinner there was music, but no one was dancing yet. Most people were sitting at their tables talking and laughing, "Come on." James said standing up and holding out his hand to mine.

I looked at him confused, but put my hand in his. Once I was standing up he swooped me onto the dance floor and began to twirl me. I just laughed and danced with him, it hit me that I was dancing with James Potter, the boy that every girl in our school had a crush on and the boy that for as long as I could remember I hated.

"L is for the way you look at me-" James sang along with the song into my ear and I couldn't help the smile grow wider onto my face. It was official, I was in love with James Potter and there was no going back. I had to tell him, but all the sudden it was like a movie. Fred, my ex-boyfriend who had dated me for a dare walked in.

Fred ran up to me and his familiar blonde hair was still as smooth as ever, "Lily," he sighed, "I was told, don't worry."

"Told what?" I asked him, I wanted it to come out bitter, but it was just confused.

"That you needed an actually good date, I was asked to come here and help you. I've missed you." He said coming closer to me.

I looked over at James and the hurt written all over his face killed me, James-" I reached for him, but he just walked away.

I began to walk after him but my mum stopped me, I didn't hear what she was saying to me. I just saw the hurt on James' face. The next day was a blur, I have no memory of my sister's wedding or the after party. That night I apparated to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily!" Alice yelled when she saw me, it was about one in the morning and she still had me explain everything. Alice is my best mate there is no doubt about that, but all I wanted to do was find James.

"Today, we are going to get new partners!" Professor Slughorn announced and I hoped I would get James so that I could talk to him, "Snape and Lupin, Evans and Black…" after that I just stopped listening.

"Evans," Sirius greeted me coldly.

"Don't do that to me." I said in a tired voice.

"No you don't do that!" he snapped, "James is there for me no matter what, he is my best mate and you hurt him. Even for you that was low, all he ever does is think about you and then you do that?"

"I didn't do a bloody thing, my sister hated that I was happy. So shut the hell up, I love James, okay?" I understood that Sirius was defending James, but I hated that he was judging before knowing anything.

"Lily," his voice was still cold, "he wrote to me every day that you were there and he said that he was so happy that for once you guys weren't fighting, he said that you might actually see that he honestly loved you and that you weren't just a game. Were you just pretending to have a good time with him?"

"I can't pretend to be in love." was all I could manage to whisper as I turned around and walked out of the classroom.

I waited down the hall until class was dismissed and I saw James walk by, "Can I talk to you?" I asked, struggling to keep up pace with him.

He didn't even look at me, he just walked away faster. A week went by and every chance I got I would try to talk to him, but he never listened. We only had two weeks left of school and I knew deep down that after that I would probably never see him again.

I didn't get lucky until the last day of school when everyone was saying there goodbyes, James walked by me. For once I was done playing the hopeless, nice girl, so I grabbed his arm and forced him to spin around. He looked down at me, "What do you want, Evans?" his voice was filled with venom.

I thought about explaining, but then I realized that he wouldn't give me that much time to say my story, "Just thank you for being so nice to me and that I am in love with you." I couldn't stop my voice from saying it quiet. I then walked by him with my head down, there's a quote that I have always loved it's something about how you sometimes runaway, not because you want to, but because you want to know who will come after you. James didn't come after me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am REALLY not proud of this chapter, but I didn't really know how to end it. I'll probably end up changing it soon because I hate it so much. But thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and enjoying this story!

Since I graduated my parents wanted me to spend one last summer at home and then go and become and auror. While my friends had super cool wizard jobs I was home working at a local restaurant. I surprisingly didn't mind, mostly because my section of the restaurant had a huge window with a great view of the store where I had dragged James in one day.

So that's my story, how I almost had James potter, but I screwed it up. No body's perfect, right? I went on a few dates but no one compares to James Potter.

"Lily, customer for you!" yelled my boss.

At this point I'm not in the mood to wait another table, but I have no choice. I passed by my friend Ali as I walk out of the kitchen, "This one is really hot." she whispered and there was James sitting at one of my tables.

I took a deep breathe, "May I take your order please?"

"Did you mean it?" he asked silently, which made me confused.

"Yeah, it's my job I need to know what you want so I can give-"

He cut me off, "No, did you mean it when you said that you love me?"

I sat down, wondering why he was asking such a thing, "Did you not see me that week? I was happier than ever, you made me realize that I'm madly in love with you. Why you believed that prick is beyond me." I tried to sound light hearted, but I could tell that he knew I was serious.

"So could I take you on a date one day?" he asked me.

The end


End file.
